The Taste Of Another's Death
by Morticon
Summary: When it is revealed that Hinata was kidnapped and killed by a legendary ninja, Naruto teams up with Hinata's sister Hanabi, and the two viciously train and vow to kill him during an exam. But is there something about Hinata's death they don't know yet?
1. Chapter 1

_"Citizens of Konoha," read the announcement posted all over the city. "We regret to announce the tragic death of a young ninja. ANBU Black Ops reported early this morning that Hinata Hyuuga was kidnapped two days ago and murdered. Her body has not been recovered but there is evidence to suggest that she died of a loss of blood. Black Ops report that her killer might really be Shindo Kobayashi, the legendary ninja that resides in the mistiest parts of the mountains. It is truly shocking that Shindo has jumped right out of a child's horror story, that he does exist. Hinata leaves behind a father, a little sister and a cousin. We mourn the tragic loss of this promising ninja."_

_Hanabi stood close and clutched Naruto's jacket as if she feared she would fall should she let go._

_"It's not fair, it's not fair," Hanabi whimpered._

_That sinister orange glow began to surround Naruto._

_"You want blood, boy! So take it!" Naruto could swear he heard that detestable Fox whispering._

_"Hanabi," Naruto gritted his teeth. "Would you let me be your sensei?"_

_Hanabi looked up at Naruto._

_"I swear, if it's the last thing I do," Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll find the man who killed Hinata and I'll cut his throat. If you let me teach you what I know, together we can find that man!"_

_Hanabi gripped his jacket harder._

_"I accept," Hanabi nodded. "I'm sorry, my sister never talked much about her friends...what did you say your name was?"_

_"Naruto," he replied. "Naruto-sensei."_

Years had passed. Naruto was now 18 years old. Hanabi had just celebrated her 13th birthday. Naruto had made Hanabi a killer. He would enter her in small competitions to test her skills. Hanabi won every fight, sending all her opponents straight to seek medical help. They would never stop training hard and working no matter what.

Naruto let Hanabi sleep in his house in an extra room he had once used for training before he graduated. To earn some extra money, they devoted some of their time to working at a large restaurant with a strange name: Gurume-San, which translated to "Mr. Food Freak". The restaurant was so big it even had a small gift shop inside. Hanabi spent all her time in the kitchen as a helper to the chef, while Naruto worked shifts bringing in inventory and doing stocking. There were two others who worked the same shift as Naruto, Kiba and a girl named Hoshimi. Naruto didn't like to be around Hoshimi very much because she looked a little like Hinata, save the long hair and long face.

But today Kiba was out, and Naruto was stuck with her. He didn't look in her direction for almost an hour while they sorted her merchandise that had just arrived.

"You live alone, Naruto?" Hoshimi broke the silence.

"No."

"You live with another? A girlfriend, maybe?"

"My student."

"Student?" Hoshimi stopped what she was doing. "You live with your student? Are you comfortable with that?"

"It has to be done," Naruto replied flatly. "Her father died last year and her cousin wouldn't even house a potted plant."

Hoshimi giggled.

"How old is your student?" Hoshimi asked, going back to her work.

"13." Naruto replied.

"I see. Is she behaved?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so quietly, Naruto?" Hoshimi asked. "You seem rather glum."

Naruto shook his head, frustrated. Hanabi walked in and stopped beside of Naruto.

"Sensei, my shift is finished," She said. "Do you want he to go home? Should I stay here?"

"You can go if you want," Naruto replied. "You need rest from the day."

"Thank you," Hanabi bowed and turned to go.

Naruto continued to the stock, when he began to hear a noise he hadn't hear from Hoshimi all day: silence. He looked over at her, and she stared blankly in Hanabi's direction.

"What?" Naruto coldly said to her.

Hoshimi turned to Naruto finally.

"That girl is your student?" Hoshimi asked quietly.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "Why?"

Hoshimi said nothing. She finally smiled and continued working.

"She just looks like a very strong young woman," Hoshimi said. "You've trained her well."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto jumped quickly to avoid Hanabi's fierce palm shooting straight at him. The veins around her Byakugan wriggled as she stood ready for Naruto's next move. He charged at her and the two swing their arms, attempting to hit the other. Hanabi hits high, then low, then high again, this time hitting Naruto square in the jaw and sending him flying across the room.

The veins around Hanabi's eyes disappeared and she grew worried that she may have hit him too hard.

"Sensei? Did I hit too hard?" Hanabi asked, not daring to move from her spot.

Naruto rubbed his bruised chin.

"Yes," Naruto replied with a laugh. "But that's what you should do. Give no mercy or sympathy."

"Yes, sir," Hanabi bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto! Hanabi!" Naruto and Hanabi's boss called to them. "Break time's over!"

"Yes, Mr. Tomoe," Naruto called back. Hanabi made a final bow before rushing back to her work.

Naruto grabbed a box of stock and went out to unload them.

Naruto was training Hanabi hard to enter her in the Ninja Prodigy Exams. It was a fairly new kind of exams that focused on students that have much higher skill levels than normal. Through these exams, a person could become Sanin level before even reaching age 16. But the main reason Naruto was taking Hanabi there was because the Mountain Ninja that killed Hinata would be present to watch the exams from a spot where he could not be seen. He had been known to try to recruit the people who entered the exams to join him as apprentices. He stopped showing up for a while but began coming back once the guard was down. The ANBU were the only ones who knew Shindo existed. They swore never to let the public know.

Work was over. Hanabi had already gone home. Naruto was now on his way home.

"Hi, Naruto!" A voice called.

Naruto looked to see Hoshimi run beside of him.

"Oh, hi," Naruto greeted her, faking a smile.

"Are you on the way home?" Suddenly Hoshimi's smile faded. "Naruto, why are you bruised?"

"It's fine," Naruto said. "Hanabi and I were just training and this happened."

"Will you be alright?" She asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Yeah, Naruto," A teasing voice was heard. "One ugly bruise."

Kiba walked up beside of Hoshimi.

"And where have you been all day?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"So long as old man Tomoe thinks I'm sick, I'm set for quite a while," Kiba smiled menacingly.

"That's disgusting, Kiba," Hoshimi said. "You're such a fraud."

"Yeah, yeah" Kiba shooed her off.

"Naruto, are you gonna enter Hanabi in the Ninja Prodigy Exams?" Hoshimi asked. "I bet with your training she's very much qualified."

"She's already registered," Naruto replied.

"That's wonderful!" Hoshimi smiled. "I'm gonna come and watch!"

"Well, here's my stop," Naruto said finally.

"Goodnight Naruto," Hoshimi bowed.

"Goodnight," Naruto replied.

Hoshimi looked over, and Kiba was facing the other way. Hoshimi saw her chance, and before Naruto reached his doorstep, Hoshimi had her arms around his neck.

"Naruto," Her voice cracked a little. "You're a good friend, and I hate to see you in pain all the time. Please try to be happy, alright?"

Naruto, a little shocked, wasn't sure whether to pull her off, hug her back, or what.

"Alright?" Hoshimi repeated.

"Okay, Hoshimi," Naruto finally replied.

"Thank you," Hoshimi released her grip and walked back to join Kiba. He pretended not to notice anything as Naruto went back inside.

"Hoshimi, I wish you'd say something," Kiba said to her. "He doesn't know yet."

"Give him time," Hoshimi replied. "He's trying hard to enter Hanabi in. He doesn't need anything in his way."

"Then promise you'll tell him the truth after the exams?" Kiba persuaded.

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"The exams are a day away," Naruto reminded Hanabi as she kicked and punched the air. "We can't afford any mistakes. He'll be there tomorrow, I can almost guarantee it."

"What'll we do if the ANBU catch him first?" Hanabi asked, followed by a few grunts as she kicked.

"The ANBU can take him wherever they want, but we're going to be the ones to kill him," Naruto promised. "After what he did, I can offer no forgiveness."

"I wonder if this ninja's not actually the one from the story, if some guy just decided he wanted to bring the legend to life," Hanabi sat down to rest. "It would be an interesting thing to find out before we kill him."

"Whatever he is," Naruto sat next to Hanabi. "he's going down. That much I know."

"Is that girl coming?" Hanabi asked.

"Hoshimi, you mean? I guess," Naruto shrugged. "She said she was going to. She was really surprised to see how strong you are."

"I'd tell you something, but I don't want to get scolded," Hanabi smiled.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto, rising to his feet and stretching his arms.

"I think that girl likes you a little."

"I figured you'd think that, since we work the same shifts and she's pretty much always around. She looks a lot like your sister, don't you think?"

Hanabi thought for a moment.

"No, I don't really see it," Hanabi replied. "Her hair is way too dark and her face is a little longer than my sister's. And she doesn't have the same eyes as the Hyuuga clan. The eyes of the Hyuugas are a special physical trait, and if you don't have them, you most definitely aren't a Hyuuga."

"That's true I guess."

"Sensei," Hanabi got to her feet. "Let's do good tomorrow!"

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Let's do good."


End file.
